


Promesse

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [38]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Friendship, Nakamaship, Protection, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Protectiveness, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Protection : Action de protéger, de défendre qqn ou qqch. (contre un agresseur, un danger, etc.)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Journal de Bord [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Promesse

Son équipage avait grandi petit à petit durant son périple. 

En partant de Fuschia, il avait déclaré qu’un équipage de dix personnes était un bon commencement. Il avait mit du temps à le composer mais aujourd’hui, il ne regrettait pas du tout ce temps long. Ses amis étaient tous aussi importants les uns que les autres et il ferait tout pour les protéger. 

Il y avait neuf vies sur ce bateau qui dépendait de ses humeurs et de ses ordres. Alors il ferait tout pour qu’elles continuent de vivre avec lui. 

Enfin. Maintenant, ces neufs vies en avaient créé d’autres. 

Comme la petite Olivia qui gazouillait dans ses bras alors qu’il s’était posé sur la tête du Sunny. Le soleil se couchait lentement devant eux et il sourit doucement en regardant la petite brune.

« Je te promets que tu ne risques rien ici. » dit-il dans les yeux bleus de l’enfant. « Je te promets qu’il ne t’arrivera aucun mal chez toi. »

« Luffy ! » hurla Nami derrière lui, le faisant presque sursauter. « Lâche Olivia et viens m’aider aux voiles ! »

« J’arrive ! »


End file.
